There is a children's book, already known in the art, whose structure is based on the fact that each page consists of three plates, two outer ones that are made of strong cardboard and another intermediate plate, which is thicker and made of foam rubber or a similar material and slightly protrudes with respect to the edge of the outer cardboards of each page, to prevent children from cutting themselves with the edge of such cardboard plates while they are using the book.
Furthermore, in this type of book, the cardboard of the reverse side seamlessly continues with the cardboard located at the front side of the next page, and this occurs in all pages, so that the rubber-foam layers are inserted exactly between the cardboards corresponding to the front side and the reverse side of each page.
The main issue to be considered with this type of books is the makeup or structure of the book, but this does not represent any incentive for children.